The enzymes that form sphingosine, ceramide, glucocerebroside, and galacto-cerebroside will be studied, as well as the corresponding hydrolases. Compounds related to the natural ones will be synthesized and tested as inhibitors for specific steps. Soluble proteins from brain will be isolated and characterized with respect to their lipid-binding and enzyme-affecting properties. Antibodies will be made from the purified proteins and tested in brain micro-slices for their effects on lipid and protein synthesis. The binding of cerebrosides by cell surfaces will be characterized, with attempts at identifying specific binding sites.